Quick Summaries of my Merlin Fanfics Series
by ftim
Summary: If you don't want to read the long version, here is the cliffnotes version of my Merlin fanfics series. Includes: I. Morgana's Return, II. Plea to Emrys, III. Purge Continues, IV. Battle of the List from the Great Purge. and the substory, Prophesied Heir.
1. Morgana's Return Summary

**So all my stories are in 5 part series. If anyone wants to read a quick recap rather than the entire story, they can do so here. It's not meant to be illustrative and detailed. Just goes through the main points- like with spoilers.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Morgana's Return Summary<strong>_

_The time is at the end of season 2, after Morgana is poisoned by Merlin, and Morgause saves her._

Morgana is back in Camelot in hopes of getting Merlin killed for poisoning her. Of course, the only person that knows Morgana's true intention is Morgause, who Morgana has now sided with. The two of them want to kill Merlin because they realize he has been foiling all of Morgause's plans when trying to kill Uther.

Uther is relieved and happy Morgana is safe and tells her to join him and Arthur for dinner. Gwen chats with Morgana in her room, but then notices Morgana wearing the healing bracelet Morgause gave to Morgana long ago and questions her. Morgana panics and says she wears it out of habit and will turn it in to the King at dinner. As Gwen leaves, Morgana asks to speak to Merlin.

Merlin arrives, and Morgana confronts Merlin and the two fight some. Morgana tells Merlin that his days are over, because she is going to turn him in and get him killed.

At the dinner, Morgana tells the King that Merlin poisoned her because he is a jealous unstable boy. Arthur is baffled by the accusation and challenges her, though is hushed by the King. Uther believes Morgana and concludes Merlin must die; not only to punish him for poisoning Morgana, but to protect his son.

Arthur is infuriated but is confused when he tells Merlin, for Merlin doesn't seem to be as appalled as he is. Merlin is infact, torn and nervous about the whole situation.

The next day, the King announces that Merlin must die and Merlin is dragged to the dungeons.

Gwen is upset and wants to speak to Merlin, but then overhears a converstation taking place in the dungeons between Merlin and Gaius. She finds out that Merlin did poison Morgana because Morgana was the cause of the spell on Camelot. She also overhears that Morgana and Morgause are sisters. Curious, she goes to Morgana's room in search for Morgause's bracelet, and sees it hidden in Morgana's drawer. This confirms to Gwen that Morgana may be working with Morgause still.

Gwen tells Arthur everything and hands him the bracelet as evidence Morgause and Morgana are working together. Arthur begins to piece things together and rushes with the evidence and explanation, and shows Uther the bracelet. After some more convincing, Uther relents and cancels the execution.

Furious, Morgana yells at Uther for siding with Merlin after he poisoned her and storms out. Since Uther is not sure of her entirely, he lets her leave without punishment, though she is also not welcome in Camelot anymore. He holds onto the healing bracelet and tells the guards to lock it up.

Morgana leaves the kingdom feeling more betrayed than ever.


	2. Plea to Emrys Summary

_**Plea to Emrys Summary**_

Morgana is back with Morgause in their cave hideout. They are then greeted by a few familiar visitors, Alvarr and Mordred, who happened to find them.

Morgause, Morgana, Alvarr and Mordred are eating outside the cave and start talking about what's being going on. Alvarr, who happens to know Morgause from childhood, teases Morgause about her failed attempts in killing the King.

Morgause clearly hates Alvarr and tells him he is no better, and that the only reason she keeps failing is because of a boy named Merlin.

Alvarr scoffs at the entire situation and decides to take on the challenge himself.

Merlin is off doing some chores and is in the woods, where Alvarr finds him and pulls him under his threat. Alvarr is pleased by his ability to find Merlin so quickly, so he decides to find out some information from Merlin before killing him.

Alvarr ties Merlin up and asks how Merlin knew how to foil Morgause's plans, and as Alvarr's back is turned, Merlin uses his own magic to untie his wrists and raise Alvarr's sword against Alvarr's neck. Alvarr is perplexed and panics, wondering what is happening and what Merlin is about to do. Alvarr proposes to Merlin that he can either kill him or spare him for loyalty. Merlin is confused, and doesn't know what to do, so because of that, he drops the swords and runs off. In the mean time he worries he made a mistake in sparing Alvarr, and wonders if Alvarr will tell everyone about his magic.

Alvarr is shaken up by the entire situation and returns back to camp where the other three are.

Morgause is pleased Alvarr wasn't successful, but is stunned to hear Alvarr was at Merlin's mercy. They all ask for details but Alvarr is quiet.

He chooses not to say anything about Merlin's magic.

In the mean time, Alvarr asks Morgana more about Merlin and his background. Morgana has grown a strong liking towards Alvarr and tells Alvarr everything she knows about Merlin. From the information he receives, he concludes Merlin is Emrys; the magical leader he's been dreaming of not only meeting, but following.

Alvarr seeks Merlin again, and spots him in the woods. Alvarr reveals that he knows Merlin is Emrys which surprises Merlin. Alvarr states while he respects Merlin, he will never respect Uther. Merlin accepts the difference. Alvarr then proposes Merlin to listen to his story, to listen to the story about what happened years ago when the purge occurred.

Merlin accepts and listens to the story.

He finds out that Alvarr and Morgause grew up together in a magical community and all that happened that caused the great purge. He finds out that not only was Igraine Arthurs mother, but was also mother to Morgause and Morgana. That made Arthur their half brother. He finds out how Uther went mad and killed all magical people after Igraine died.

Alvarr explains a powerful sorceress, a Seeker, who prophecised about magical savior named Emrys and wrote prophesies, spells, and all magical things in a book called the Niwe Steorra for Emrys to own one day.

Apparently everyone waited for this Emrys to come and save the day. As time passed on, the magical community factioned into different schools of thought. Some believe that Emrys exists and will eventually rule the magical people while treating nonmagical people as lower class. Others believe that Emrys is to work with an important non-magical king to help create a better community as a whole.

Merlin learns a lot of magical people are angry that Emrys hasn't come out yet, and have given up all hope on him. And very few people are hopeful that Emry will come when he is ready.

Alvarr then takes him to the ruins of the magical town, Bossiney, and gives him the book, the Niwe Steorra. Merlin opens it, and cannot believe what he sees. He sees Alvarr's death. He doesn't tell Alvarr anything, and is feeling miserable.

They decide to head back to Camelot, and as they walk back through the woods, Merlin recognizes the area from the image he saw in the Niwe Steorra as the place Alvarr dies.

Almost immediately, Arthur comes charging on his horse and aims his arrow at Alvarr's heart. Alvarr is about to die, so Merlin puts a sleeping spell on Arthur. Alvarr tells Merlin to let him die because that is his fate, but Merlin does his best to save him.

Arthur wakes up and is confused as to what has happened. Merlin says Alvarr got away. Arthur is furious at Merlin for being out for so long, yet is distracted by a book lying on the floor. It's the Niwe Steorra. Merlin panics and tries to convince Arthur to leave it. Arthur refuses under the impression it's a magical object and takes it to his father.

The father looks at it and immediately recognizes what the book is. He calls in Gaius to look at it and confirm his guess. He tells Gaius that he was told during the Purge a cruel man named Emrys was to come and lead all magical people to triumph, and that Emrys would be using a book called the Niwe Steorra for it. Convinced Emrys is Alvarr, Uther is worried about how many people Alvarr has already rounded up. He becomes increasingly paranoid and proclaims all those with historical magical ties must be called in for investigation, and if they show any current ties, they will be put to death.

Alvarr returns to camp weak and pale, but alive in the thick of the night. Morgause shows that she cares about Alvarr by waiting up for him and trying to take care of his wound. Alvarr tells Morgause that he was supposed to die that night, and he begins to show hints of his love towards Morgause.

Mordred, who notices Alvarr alive reveals to Alvarr that he knows Alvarr should not be living. Alvarr is beginning to get creeped out by Mordred, but keeps quiet.

Thus continuing the purge…


	3. Purge Continues Summary

_**Purge Continues Summary**_

The King is super paranoid about this Alvarr, thinking he is Emrys, and has announced to a select crowd composed of knights, guards, and a few royal staff that he will be conducting investigations of those who are acting suspiciously magical, and ordered the crowd to report anyone suspicious to him.

The king then pulls Arthur aside and tells him to go to Geoffrey (the librarian guy in the show), to retrieve a list of people's names that were investigated during the great purge. Merlin joins Arthur in the walk to Geoffrey and tells Arthur that Uther's probably going to kill the people on the list. Arthur is troubled by that thought as well, but is in denial, and thinks his father just wants to question the people.

They go get the list from Geoffrey and after noticing Merlin's mothers name on the list, Merlin destroys the list and blames it on thieves. Arthur panics and goes back to Geoffrey for another list. Geoffrey will have to create the list but it will take him a week to complete.

Merlin tells Arthur if they were to find Alvarr, Uther won't have investigate and potentially kill people. Arthur tells Merlin he doesn't know here Alvarr could be, and coincidently, Merlin hears voices from Mordred revealing their destination, a town called Carmarthen which is located across the sea. Mordred also mentions they will first be in Bossiney. Merlin tells Arthur he remembers Alvarr mentioning going to Carmarthen through Bossiney. Arthur, acknowledging Merlin is usually right about certain things, accepts this and states he will tell his father.

As they walk back, they find out a portion of the kingdom missing. Apparently word got out Uther was investigating people, causing people to leave.

Arthur rushes back to the kingdom and sees his father scolding a group of knights and guards for letting out confidential information. Uther tells Arthur to find out which one of the knights leaked the secret, and to sentence him death. To Arthur's distress, a knight puts himself forward and is escorted to the dungeon.

Alvarr, Morgana, Morgause and Mordred have left for Carmarthen, in order to meet a witch that can teach them shape shifting, a useful spell in their efforts to kill the king. Alvarr in general is getting weaker and is beginning to feel pain in his chest due to the wound he received. Tension is evident between Morgana and Morgause, for Morgana is slightly jealous Alvarr is giving Morgause attention. Morgause is getting worried, because Mordred is giving her a bad feeling. Alvarr, though shows irritation towards Morgause, cares about her.

At night, Arthur tells his father Geoffrey is developing the list, and in the mean time, he got a lead to Alvarr. Uther dismisses the lead and forbids Arthur to go to Carmarthen, making Arthur annoyed.

Arthur decides to go against his father, and gets his bags and tells Merlin to join him in his journey to Bossiney. Arthur expects to see signs of Alvarr being there, so that he can go back to Camelot and communicate it to his father as proof. Merlin is beginning to feel regretful for getting Arthur to hunt for Alvarr, for he didn't want to see Alvarr get hurt in the end.

When Arthur and Merlin arrive, they see some signs of Alvarr being there. But that's not all. They also sense people there, where they would have expect it to be a deserted town. In fact, all those people from Camelot that left, decided to occupy this vacant land. The people are panicking, worrying Arthur will turn them in. Arthur is stunned, and tries to convince them to go back to Camelot, but is greeted with skepticism. The people there think if they return to Camelot, they will be killed. Merlin offers the people a promise. He says if they can answer a few questions, then they will not be killed. They agree. Merlin describes Alvarr's appearance and asks if they saw him, because if they can capture him, the investigations would be over. They nodded, saying he was with three others, one of which was Morgana, and they went off to Carmarthen on a boat. Stunned, Arthur cannot believe Morgana has sided with Alvarr. A lady nervously pulls out a travelling necklace that could take the boys to Carmarthen in a second. She claims that though she has never used it, she thinks they would benefit. Merlin takes the necklace and transports Arthur and Merlin before Arthur could object.

Arthur and Merlin land in an estate that gets them into much trouble with the owners. They finally get out and Arthur is agitated towards Merlin for using the magical necklace. Merlin shrugs and says that they weren't in Camelot and they were doing it for the greater good. Arthur disagrees and says that now that he's in Carmarthen, Uther will be even more worried to see his son missing, and possibly doing something rash like start a war. Merlin realizes Arthur is right, and both agree they need to get back to Camelot as soon as possible. Unfortunately, while the travelling necklace took the boys to Carmarthen, it couldn't take them back to Bossiney or Camelot. The only option was to either travel for days back to Camelot, or find a way to use magic to go back. Arthur reluctantly agrees magic is the only answer, and disguises himself as a commoner so no one would suspect the prince of Camelot using magic.

As they look around for sorcerers, they notice the differences between Carmarthen and Camelot. They feel hungry so they go to a tavern and eat lamb, and meet a young man named Dagonet hunching over his mead and feeling sad for him. The three chat briefly, and Merlin asks Dagonet if he knew any sorcerers. Luckily, Dagonet knows a sorcereress, Enygues, and directs them to her.

Arthur and Merlin head over to the sorceress. Arthur tells Merlin to go and ask her while he waits outside. Merlin goes to Enygues and is told to come in. She instantly greets him as Emrys, making Merlin feel awkward. Merlin cuts to the chase and states that he wants to travel to Camelot instantly. She gives him several options, and tells him one option is that Merlin can travel at the snap of his finger. She says only he can learn it and do it, which makes him very special. Merlin feels uncomfortable and goes with a magical boat that sits in Enygues's boat shack.

Enygues tells him to bring the boat so she can enchant it to go to Camelot. Merlin agrees.

IN the mean time, Morgana, Morgause, Alvarr, and Mordred are staying in a cave in Carmarthen. Alvarr notices Morgause looking more upset than ever and is concerned, asking her what is wrong. She confides in him she is worried about Morgana, and how close Mordred is getting to Morgana. She fears that because she hasn't told Morgana about being related to her, that Morgana may get upset and feel betrayed. Alvarr advises Morgause tells Morgana about them being sisters, and says he too is concerned by Mordred, and that she is not alone. Alvarr heart begins to soften as he watched Morgause show her weaknesses and it begins to hurt him to see her like this. He tries to encourage her and give her strength, causing the two to feel closer. They share a kiss, but Morgause pulls away thinking Morgana may see, breaking Alvarrs heart.

Alvarr, trying to numb his feelings, can't sleep that night and heads over to the sorcereress's house that would show them how to shape shift. The sorceress happens to be Enygues's. Enygues and Alvarr are old friends as well, and she shows him how to shape shift. As he leaves, she tells them both Arthur and Merlin are at the boat shack. Alvarr nods and leaves.

Arthur and Merlin arrive at the boat shack, and choose a boat. As they leave, Alvarr and Morgause jump on them, tie them up and throw them in the shack. Shocked, Merlin can't believe what Alvarr is doing. Alvarr ignores Merlin and doesn't show any care.

Arthur himself is shocked to see Morgana, and pleads her to help him. She feels scared and ignores him nervously.

Alvarr asks Arthur what he is doing in Carmarthen and Arthur tells him that he knows Alvarr is Emrys because of the Niwe Steorra he left, and that he plans to kill him. He says his father has begun to kill his associates and will continue until Alvarr dies. Alvarr, clearly not expecting this, gets angry at the thought of Uther killing more people. He then asks Arthur if he wants to hear the truth about his father and how the great purge came to be. Arthur says no. Alvarr, disappointed, gets back into his dark mode. He tells Arthur he will give Uther Emrys. Morgause is pleased with the plan. Not only will they be able to get Merlin killed (under Alvarrs facade), but she can use her facade to enter Uther's room to kill him.

Alvarr, using his newfound shape shifting skills, switches bodies with Merlin. And Morgause turns into Arthur. So Alvarr is in Merlin's facade, Merlin is in Alvarrs facade and Morgause is in Arthur's facade. The three of them leave Arthur, Morgana and Mordred back in the shack to go to Camelot.

The three arrive in Camelot, and things get confusing. Gwen thinks Merlin is acting overly aggressive, and Arthur a more arrogant prat than ever. Merlin (under Alvarrs facade) is sitting in the dungeons, awaiting his fate. He then falls asleep.

The next day Merlin wakes up, realizing he is in his own bed, and in his own body. Confused, Merlin asks Gaius where Alvarr went. Gaius said that he was executed earlier.

Merlin went back into his room and discovered a letter. The letter was from Alvarr saying he didn't mean to hurt Merlin and that all of what happened is according to plan. Alvarr said when Arthur mentioned that executions were taking place already, and because the Niwe Steorra was in Uther possession that he had to do something. The whole switching bodies was a ploy to stop the executions, and so Merlin could use Morgause (in Arthurs facade) to get back the Niwe Steorra. Alvarr writes to Merlin to break the news to Morgause about his magic and him being Emrys. Merlin feels down but knows what he has to do. He goes to Morgause and tells her the truth, which results in an emotional breakdown. Not only is she hurt by Alvarrs death, but she cannot believe Emrys has been serving Uther. She needs to be left alone but then finally pulls herself together and tells Merlin that if she helps him get the Niwe Steorra, Merlin should not get in her way ending King Uther. She tells him Merlin needs to be ready with the travelling necklace after killing King Uther, so they can escape.

Merlin reluctantly agrees, but in the back of his mind, he knows he can't let her. They go get the Niwe Steorra and Merlin puts it away.

Morgause plans to kill Uther by getting a bottle of poison ready. Merlin spots it and acts like he doesn't see it. He then realizes he needs help in sabotaging her plans. He goes to Gwen and tells her all that's happened, making Gwen confused but eventually determined to stop Morgause. Merlin suggests Gwen to swap the vial of poison sitting in Arthur's room with a fake poison. Gwen makes the swap and Merlin is happy.

IN the mean time, Arthur is trying to convince Morgana to get to her senses and help him. She tries to be brave, but is feeling worried. Arthur then mentions that Morgana and Morgause are sisters, which stuns Morgana. Thinking he is lying, she feels angrier at him. Suddenly, Enygues comes to the shack and is very peculiar, perplexing Arthur, Morgana, and Mordred. Enygues speak to Arthur and tells him she needs to tell him a story. She takes him to the past, to tell the distressing story about his father and mother(See Prophesized Heir Summary).

Uther is about to go to bed and Morgause (in the facade of Arthur) visits him. Overcome with anger, she tries to maintain herself and act neutral as possible, asking him how mother and he got married. Uther tries to change the subject, and Morgause relents. Uther then tells Morgause ( who is in Arthurs facade) that he was given the list of magical people from the great purge, and needs Arthur to return it to Geoffrey since there won't be any more investigations. She smiles and puts it in her pocket. She leaves, handing Uther poisoned tonic, claiming it's from Gaius to help him feel better. Uther takes it, and immediately feels sick. Morgause exits the room, searches for Merlin, and they go to Carmarthen using the necklace.

Merlin, thinking Morgause used fake poison, later realizes she found out about it and indeed used real poison. Merlin, freaking out, uses a travelling necklace to head back to Camelot. He goes back to Camelot and sees Uther pale and suffering. Gaius and Gwen have already tried to revive him but nothing works.

Merlin runs to get the Niwe Steorra to find a spell for revival from poison, and finds one that requires a person Uther wronged to forgive him.

Merlin and Gaius have no idea what to do, and it finally comes to Merlin. Gwen- Gwen has been wronged by Uther, and she could forgive him for Uther killing her father. Feeling shameful, Merlin decides he doesn't want to ask her. Gaius, however, does ask her, putting her in a very uncomfortable position. Gwen feels overwhelmed and refuses, but then her love for Arthur allows her to feel some sympathy towards to king. She agrees, and decides to do it. The combination of Merlin's spell and Gwen's forgiveness is used on Uther, but then to everyone's surprise, Uther begins to bleed and look more terrible than ever. Gwen runs out feeling she made things worse, however, in reality, although Uther looks worse, he does live on with many wounds and internal scars. Gaius later explains the amount that Uther would heal is proportionate to how much Gwen would forgive Uther. That little bit of her mercy was enough to keep Uther alive, even though he was sick.

Back to Morgana and Morgause, Morgause arrives back at the shack and releases Arthur. Morgana asks where Alvarr is and Morgause explains he is dead. Morgana is angry and then confronts hr about being sisters. Morgause says they are indeed sisters and Morgana is upset as to why Morgause never told her. Morgause worst nightmare comes true as Morgana and Mordred leaves her. Mordred, without Morgause knowledge, steals the list of people from the great purge.

In the meantime, Arthur finds Merlin at the shore, and Merlin is tired and wants to go back. Merlin notices Arthur looking strange and is told that Arthur found out how he was born and the reality of his father and mother. He tells Merlin that he's found out about how he was born from magic, and asks Merlin if he thinks that's strange. Merlin finds it humorous and tells him he'll accept Arthur regardless, even if he had magic.

_Important New People:_

_Dagonet- In the legends, Dagonet eventually becomes Arthurs jester._

_Enygues - In the legends, Enygues is Percivals Grandma_

* * *

><p><strong>Cripes! I never realized how complicated my storylines are! Hope following it wasn't too hard.<strong>


	4. Prophesied Heir Summary

_**Prophesied Heir**_

_The setting is back when Uther first becomes King, before Arthur is born, before the Purge and before Uther got married._

* * *

><p>Uther was the King of Camelot and wasn't married yet. Uther had a few friends, one of course was a man named Gorlois. Gorlois came over one day with his family; his wife Igraine, and his young 8 year old daughter Morgause. Uther states he hopes to find a wife as beautiful as Igraine, making Igraine feel slightly uncomfortable, though Gorlois oblivious. Morgause is a jolly imaginative child that talks on about wanting to be a knight. Gorlois feels embarrassed, but Uther finds it humorous, telling her one day she may become one. Morgause has an instant liking towards King Uther. King Uther then finds out that Igraine is expecting another child.<p>

One night, Gorlois comes over with his brother-in-law, a young twenty something, Tristan, to request the King for supply and men to help fight Cenred men. Apparently, Gorlois, who is Duke of Cornwall, is having trouble with Cenred's men, who neighbors his jurisdiction. Uther is uncomfortable sending men, for he doesn't want Cenred to misunderstand and think Uther wants war. Gorlois is upset and as he walks away, he mentions how his wife had hope in Uther. Uther is confused by the statement, and probes Gorlois on what he meant. Gorlois said that Igraine thought Uther would be more supportive, and that she herself is planning to fight Cenred's men. Uther isn't comfortable at the thought of Igraine, who just gave birth to her new daughter Morgana, and who is also a woman, fighting Cenred's men. Uther tells Gorlois that he will send some of his men tomorrow morning when Gorlois plans to confront Cenred's men. Gorlois and Tristan praise Uther and is pleased.

As Uther is about to sleep, the dragon visits Uther and tells him not to send reinforcements to Gorlois. Uther dismisses the Dragons suggestion and refuses to betray his friend, but wonders why he is suggesting this in the first place. The dragon insists that if he sends reinforcements, that Uther will never marry nor borne a son. Uther scoffs at the idea, and sees no connection between Gorlois living with his ability to produce a heir. The dragon then says that Igraine must be Uther's wife, for the two of them with produce a son that will unite Albion and save it all together. And that if he does not let Gorlois die, it would be the end of Albion.

Uther gets angry and chases the dragon away, but is quite disturbed by these warnings. As Uther walks down to the room of knights to tell them where to go tomorrow morning, he rethinks it, and says nothing; thus not sending reinforcements to Gorlois.

The next day, Tristan runs in with a wounded Gorlois, and starts panicking, asking Uther for help. Uther, nervous and pale, watches Gorlois in his last moments. He bids for Gaius to come and take care of him. Tristan tries to keep Gorlois awake, and then asks Uther where the reinforcements were. Uther lies and says that he sent them, and changes the subject. Tristan is suspicious, but then focuses solely on Gorlois. Gorlois then begins to state his last words, and tells Uther to take care of Igraine and his family. Uther nods and Gaius comes to help Gorlois, but it is too late. Gorlois is dead.

Tristan started asking some of the knights whether or not Uther truly told them to go to Gorlois, and is told that Uther didn't say anything. Uther is confronted by Tristan, and Uther tells him the knights are the ones lying, because they want to save face. Tristan is angry and thinks Uther purposely killed Gorlois, and doesn't want his sister Igraine to marry Uther. Uther insists to Igraine that Gorlois told him to take care of Igraine, Morgause and Morgana, and after Igraine asked Tristan if these words were true, Tristan reluctantly says yes. Thus, Igraine accepts the proposal and gets married.

Tristan and Uther's relationship is tarnished, and they pretty much hate each other. Igraine creates an alliance with the magical community of Bossiney. Apparently, she was good friends with the people in Bossiney even before she was with Uther, because Gorlois had magic himself. Uther is pleased with Igraine working with the magical community, namely the Seeker, and all is well.

In Bossiney, the Seeker was the community leader. Now in the community, there was a young 19 year old girl by the name of Nimueh. She was a talented girl, beyond her years, and craved to learn as many powers as possible, including the darkest magic. Now, the Seeker began to worry about her and the magic she was learning, so she gave her a role as ambassador to Camelot to keep her busy. One day, Nimueh had to update Igraine on news of Bossiney, so she goes over for dinner. Igraine even convinces Uther to allow Tristan to come over. When Nimueh comes over, she is not impressed with Uther and has a very annoyed attitude about her. She obviously doesn't want to be there, but goes ahead and updates Igraine on a magical crime that occurred in Camelot. Tristan is quiet throughout and eventually excuses himself to meet his nieces, Morgause and Morgana. After the night is over, both Tristan and Nimueh bump into each other and they chat. Tristan admits the only reason he attended dinner was to keep an eye on Uther. Nimueh reveals her agitation with the Seeker and her 'stupid' role as ambassador, and reveals that one day she would like to rule all magical people and have them one day rule the world.

In the mean time, Igraine and Uther are trying to get a baby, but are having trouble. Uther asks Gaius for some tonics, but nothing is working. Gaius suggests perhaps a sorcerer will know a spell that can help, and Uther allows him to ask. Gaius goes to the seeker and asks, but the seeker refuses to give the spell, for it is too powerful and has potential to be used for corruption. Nimueh listens to the conversation and offers her help. Gaius immediately feels uncomfortable, and refuses.

When Gaius reports to Uther the bad news, Uther is upset. Gaius then mentions Nimueh's offer, causing Uther to feel intrigued. He asks more about it, but Gaius tells him he doesn't trust Nimueh. Uther dismisses Gaius's fear and tells him to call her in. Nimueh comes over and tells Uther how he can have a baby. She tells him how the baby can come in an instant using the cup of life. Gaius, who recognizes this magic, interrupts and warns Uther about the repercussions; that being someone would need to die in exchange. Uther is angry at Nimueh for suggesting the plan and tells her never to show her face again.

Months pass, and Uther is growing more and more frustrated, and convinces himself that Nimueh's plan is the way to go. He calls her in, and tells her he wants to go ahead with the plan, and states he has someone in the dungeons he's about to hang in exchange. Nimueh proceeds to tell him that isn't how it works, and that he cannot choose who he wants to die in exchange. However, he can tell her who he doesn't want to die. Uther agrees, and justifies it by saying anyone dying for this cause is doing an honorable thing. Uther then says he doesn't want either Igraine or himself to die in exchange. Nimueh accepts and eventually grants him a child.

Uther, during Igraine's pregnancy, is worried that Nimueh's plan may backfire. Close to Igraine's labor period, Morgause walks in feeling very sick. Uther begins to realize that he made a mistake in his exceptions list, in that he didn't include Morgause or Morgana. No doctor can cure Morgause, so Uther tells Gaius to bring in someone magical. They cannot find anyone but Nimueh. Igraine has her baby, Morgause is getting worse, and Nimueh walks into Igraine's room. She chats with Igraine, saying how sad it is that Morgause was 'the one'. Igraine is puzzled, and asks what Nimueh means. Nimueh is sarcastically shocked that Igraine didn't know Uther's deal, and tells her about it. Igraine is shocked, and is distressed to know that Morgause will eventually die. She pleads Nimueh to save her daughter. Nimueh says the only way it can happen is if Igraine agrees someone else must die in exchange. Igraine thinks about it, sobs, and nods; but instead of allowing someone else to be sacrificed, she sacrifices herself. Nimueh says that is allowed, and makes it happen.

Igraine dies, and Morgause lives on. Uther doesn't know what happens and goes crazy. He tries to kill Nimueh but is out of luck. Uther is in denial that Igraine is dad, and says to everyone she is under a sleep spell. Therefore, they do not bury her, but let he stay on his bed. Uther has truly gone mad, and starts thinking of what to do. He then convinces himself that he must kill someone else to break Igraine's sleeping spell. So he plans a royal celebration of the birth of Arthur, and tells everyone that Igraine is sick. He only invites magical people, and poisons their dinner, causing a third of them to die. He then goes to Igraine, and sees she is still not 'awake'. Gaius tries to tell Uther she is dead, but is then threatened with death if he says it again. Uther promises to Igraine he will 'wake her'.

Uther thinks hard and long, and then tells Gaius that he realizes that Morgause was supposed to die, and then instead of her dying, Igraine seemed to be put under the spell. He tells Gaius that Morgause must die, and that Gaius must make it happen. Gaius, disturbed, doesn't know what to do. He takes Morgause away from the Kingdom, and takes her to Bossiney under the care of the Seeker. There she meets a young Alvarr. Gaius tells her when her mother is better, he will retrieve her. Morgause is worried, but trusts Gaius.

Gaius goes back and tells Uther that Morgause is dead, making Uther more frustrated as to why Igraine has not woken up. Therefore he continues the killing of more magical people, and therefore the Great Purge.

Tristan is in the woods, in his journey to Camelot. He is in high spirits after hearing his sister gave birth, but doesn't know of all the chaos going on. He sees Nimueh in the forest, looking scared and nervous. She threatens to attack him, but Tristan is confused and asks why she is feeling that way. Nimueh realizes he doesn't know, and tells Tristan that Igraine is dead.

Tristan heart sinks and dashes off without a word to Camelot. He marches to the King and begins to yell at him, stating he is the one who killed Igraine. Uther, still mad in the head, tells Tristan to stop saying Igraine is dead. They two argue, and fight like never before in the royal courtroom. Their pent up anger is finally released, as the two swordfight. While Tristan is close to killing Uther, Uther manages to take control and then right before he strikes, Tristan promises revenge. Tristan then dies by Uthers sword.

* * *

><p><em>Ok so pretty much, Arthur is seeing all these things happen in front of his eyes. He is pretty distressed by this entire mess, and cries, especially when seeing his mother die and watching Uther betray so many people. He finds Tristan to be somewhat familiar and wishes he knew him more. (Little does he know that Tristan was the Dark Knight he fought in Season 1). <em>

_One thing he learns is that he is half brother to Morgause and Morgana, and that Morgause cared for him a lot when he was a baby. He also learns that his mother didn't hate magical people, and that this hatred started bcause of his own fathers mistake._

_As far as the Dragon, Arthur just listened to his father and the dragon's conversation from outside a door. So he didn't see who the Dragon was, but just knows the characters name was Kilgarrah. He curious to know who Kilgarrah is, and slightly despises Kilgarrah because he was the source of the mess that occured. But aknowledges that if it weren't for Kilgarrah, he wouldn't have been born._

_Overall, although Arthur hated what he saw, he is glad he saw it because it's been bothering him. Because of this, he somewhat bonds with Enygues. He learns ENygues wanted to show him, because in order for him to really be a truely good King, he must learn the truth about his father and the source of his hatred towards magic._

_This makes him rethink his own position on magic, now that he sees so many ties to magic from his birth to his family._


End file.
